Bevin  Cookie Jar
by Pink-Peanut
Summary: Ben and Kevin get their 'sweet' on in Kevin's garage! WARNING   Yaoi/Slash/Male X Male. Bevin :3   If you DO NOT like BEVIN get the F**K OFF this site! Thank you! :


**Bevin**

**WARNING: **Yaoi/Slash, maleXmale. Strong language. Sexual scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**PAIRING: **Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin (Bevin).

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and I **DO NOT **make money off of this.

**Ben 10 is a (c) of "Man of Action"**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BEVIN, WHY ARE YOU ON THIS SITE?**

Cookie Jar

"Hey Tennyson! How long have you been here? How did you get in here?" a sexy raven haired teen said walking in the garage towards the younger brunette. "Hey Kev...not long an hour maybe...you left the door unlocked." The hero answered while eating a chocolate chip cookie. He had a lunch box full of choc-chip cookies, which his mom backed him, on his lap and he ate them with joy as if they were the best thing in the world and to Ben they were. Kevin's' heart nearly stopped upon seeing the sexy hero sitting on the green camaro with a box of cookies. The look on Ben's crumb cover face was almost orgasmic.

"...dude are you ok?" the brunette looked at the ruffian confusion in his eyes. Ben was using all his strength not to grin at the sight of the older teen in front of him who looked like he was in a sexual trans. "hmm...what...oh...um yeah...sorry...I lost my train of thought for a sec." Kevin gave an embarrassed but slightly naughty smile as he tried to push aside the dirty thoughts that he just had of him and Ben.

"What were you thinking about?" A small smirk appeared on Kevin's lips as he looked at Ben with hidden lust. "N-nothin'" he muttered looking at the younger teen. "Nuthin' huh? Well I say you're lying." Ben said as he ate another cookie. Kevin was trying so hard not to smirk; Ben would know he was lying if he did. '_Fuck! He is gonna see right through me.'_ Ben didn't need to see Kevin's' smirk to know he was lying, it was the very eye catching bulge in Kevin's' pants and it was making Ben go hard. "You're so dirty minded..." Ben boldly stated and a slight blush crept onto his face. "I-I didn't say I was thinking of anything dirty..." Kevin tried to defend his pride. "You didn't have to. It is as clear as a cookie jar in an empty room. " Ben said eating another cookie. Kevin didn't understand what Ben meant by 'It is as clear as a cookie jar in an empty room', the he realised he had a hard on. Kevin began to blush and so did Ben. Before Kevin let himself look like a chick and stand there blushing he made his move on Ben. '_It is now or never' _

Kevin took a deep breath, put his tool box down and moved towards Ben, who was still sitting on the camaro. He took the box of cookies out of Bens' hands and leaned in to kiss him. Kevin placed his hands behind Bens' neck to keep him from moving his face away. Green eyes stared into brown and slowly began to close as their lips came close and closer to each other. Finally Ben closed the remaining space between their lips and the boys kissed for the first time. It was so much more than either had expected, Kevin was so happy that Ben did not pull away and Ben was beyond excited that Kevin liked him back. Kevin nibbled on Bens' lower lip as if he were asking him to open his mouth and Ben granted him axes. They made out for what seemed a life time and Kevin liked the taste of the choc-chip cookies in Bens' mouth; the boys pulled out of their kiss, reluctantly, for air.

He moved his lips to Bens' ear and sadistically whispered, "I like you...You like me...I bet you would look so good when I'm in you...I could be the one in and on you...I wanna be a good guy...but..." he put his hand in Bens' jeans, "...I can't keep my hand out your cookie jar..." Kevin smirked at the obvious pleasure Ben was feeling, his erection grew hard at Kevin's' touch. '_FUCK! I WANT HIM TO TAKE ME NOW_ AND HARD!' Bens' head was screaming at him. Ben leaned his head on Kevin's' neck and began to bite and suck on it. '_Oh fuck! He is good at this! When did he learn to do this?' _Kevin's' mind was racing with pleasure. "N-nnm" Ben releases a small moan at Kevin's' hand which is still in his pants rubbing over his crotch. Ben moved his hands off of the car and grabbed Kevin's' sweet ass to pull their bodies closer together. Kevin took his hand out of Bens' _cookie jar _and held him around his lower back.

The hero moved his hands up Kevin's' back, under his shirt taking it off. He wrapped his legs around Kevin and bucked his hips to let their erections rub against each other. Kevin, moving his hips with Bens', used his hands to pull Ben's green jacket off; sliding his hands down Bens harms while kissing his neck. Kevin moved his lips away from Bens' neck for a brief second to take the black shirt off, which was hiding the body he so desperately wanted. Ben slid his hands down Kevin's' chest towards his jeans and began to unbutton his pants and pulling the zip down in one slow, teasing motion. Kevin grinned at this. He decided to tease the hero back; he slowly moved his lips down Bens bear chest and stopped to suck on his nipple.

"A-aahh...K-Kevin..." Ben moaned breathlessly with pleasure. Kevin liked hearing his name being moaned like that so he began to nibble on Bens' sensitive, erect nipple. "AAHH! FUCK! KEVIN! HARDER!" Kevin obliged and after hearing one more sweet moan from Ben he moved down to unbutton his pants. Kevin did so with one skilled movement, unbuttoning and unzipping Bens' pants with his teeth. Kevin began to bite at the seam of Ben's green boxer- briefs, this only made Bens' head spin with teasing pleasure. The ruffian rubbed his strong hands over Bens' sides; slipping his fingers between the elastic seam of the briefs and Bens silk tan skin. Ben gasped softly as the cold hands of his _friend_ began to pull off his briefs. He move forward just enough for Kevin to get the briefs over his ass.

"Nm...that's cold." Ben whispered as his bear ass touched the cold green metal of Kevin's camaro. "I'll heat you up in a sec." Kevin said while moving his lips towards Bens' throbbing erection. Kevin licked the tip of Bens' dick making Ben moan in pleasure. Kevin couldn't bring himself to keep teasing Ben, he took the head in his mouth slowing sucking on it. "Aaahh...OH!...FUCK!...KEVINNN!" Bens' moans were making Kevin go harder and harder to a point when it began to hurt. Kevin took the whole throbbing member in his mouth and began sucking on it intensely. Ben began to moan louder and louder. "K-Kevin...I'm...nnn...aahh...cumin...AAAAHHH!" Ben came in Kevin's' mouth and Kevin just swallowed every drop.

Now it was Kevin's' turn to get some. Ben got off the car and pushed Kevin against it. Ben pushed himself right against Kevin's' bear chest. He stood on the tips of his toes to get a hold of Kevin's' neck with his lips, his hand move down to Kevin's' neglected member and began to rub it thru the material. Ben knew that Kevin wanted him now so he pulled Kevin's' black briefs down with his hands while still sucking on his neck. Ben stroked Kevin's' throbbing member then moved down to suck on it. Kevin could not believe that this was happening, his crush was on his knees giving him head and it felt so good. '_Fuck! He is good at this...ahhh...where did he le-'_ He cut himself off to scream, "!" Ben sucked faster and harder until Kevin came in his mouth. Ben was surprised, not that he could take all the cum, but that is actually tasted nice. "It tastes so sweet." Ben said as his face turned a bright shade of pink and he licked the cum that was still on his lips.

Kevin grabbed Bens' arms and pulled him into a hot, cum and cookie flavoured, kiss. Both boys were still very much in the mood for each other; Kevin picked Ben up, so that Bens' legs were wrapped around his waist, and carried him to the car while they made out. Ben moved his hand from Kevin's' neck to open the car door and Kevin leaned him in the car. They made out some more then Ben broke the kiss and whispered in Kevin's' ear. "I want your sugar in me." Kevin knew exactly what he meant by _sugar_ and was happy to oblige. Kevin brought two fingers to Bens' mouth, "Suck." He ordered. Ben gave a dirty smile and took both fingers in his mouth, slowly sucking them and coating them with saliva.

Just seeing Bens' face while he sucked on his fingers was enough to make Kevin hard again. When his fingers were wet enough he took them out of his mouth and leaned his body over Bens while sliding his finger over Bens' entrance. "Mmmm...put it in...please don't tease me..." Ben stated  
>with a begging and lustful tone in his voice. Kevin smiled and slipped the finger in and slowly began to move the index finger in and out. "Aah...mmm..nnnhaa..." Bens' moans filled the car. "AAHH FUCK!" Ben arched his back and leaned into Kevin. "a-again...do-do that again..." Bens' face screamed lust and Kevin was hand happy that he found Bens' sweet spot. Kevin hit that spot again and again making Ben moan more and more. Then Kevin slipped in another finger and hit Bens sweet spot again. He pumped faster and faster then he pulled out. Ben gave a aggravated moan to the empty feeling which was quickly filled by a nice, sweet, hard dick. Kevin pushed all the way in and half way out then back in. He started slowly so that he can find Bens' sweet spot again, it didn't take long for him to find it and he hit it constantly. "Ooohh fuck! Kevin Harder! Please faster!" "Aaaah Ben! Fuck I was right...you do look so good with me in you." "Fuck you look so good on top of me!" Kevin took Bens' hard member in his hand. He moved his hand at the same pace as his hips. They were both nearing their climax so Kevin pumped faster and harder and he moved his hand faster and harder. The boys came at the same time both screaming each other's names. Ben fell back on the seat and Kevin on top of him. "You know kev...I've got a sweet tooth for you and it will never come loose." Ben said thru his pants. "That was gonna be my line Tennyson-" Kevin gave a smirk and kissed Ben. "-and seeing as you took my line all I can say now is...I love you." Ben looked at Kevin with a twinkle in his eyes and kissed him so passionately that Gwen felt a wave of pleasure. "I love you too Kevin."<p>

_***Epilogue* **_

'_Oh! WOW! Where did that come from?' _The annodite thought to herself as she felt a wave of pleasure flow thru her. '_OMG! THAT CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING!' _"THEY ARE TOGETHER! AAAHHH!" She screamed out in joy. "Gwen? Are you alright?" Her mother's voice called to her from the kitchen. "Yes mom, I'm fine!" "Then why did you scream?" "I am just happy that two of my closest friends are together now."

**THE END!**


End file.
